How We Met
by darknessunbidden
Summary: Being assigned partners with someone can be awkward especially if your paired up with someone who is known for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

She glanced at the person right next to her and inwardly wanted to scream. The trip to the aquarium was supposed to be a fun trip with her class. But she found herself paired up with the most unlikely person.

She hadn't chosen to be paired up with him more like it was arranged. Professor Kakashi called out the names of the partners and told everyone that they were supposed to be paired up together for the reminder of the day. It was a buddy system so that no one would get lost. She hoped she would get lost to escape the person at her side. He gave off this aura that said 'do not talk to me.'

She toke a nervous glance at him and saw him close his eyes as dark black circles were prominent in his face. His hair was a deep red color and the symbol love was engraved in his forehead. He wore a white button up shirt, dark navy pants, and a tie which was loosely worn the standard inform policy.

"Alright class, let's go", called the professor as everyone instantly groaned at their destination.

"Remember to stay close to your buddy!"

Everyone got off the bus slowly and headed to the main entrance where a huge sign read Aquarium and had pictures of fishes, seals, and penguins on it.

"I want to see the penguins!", exclaimed a happy pink haired girl as she latched onto the brooding boy beside her. He tried to unhook her arm in his but she latched on with a deadly grip. He muttered curses under his breath as he was finally able to get her arm off. It didn't take long for the pink haired girl in a school uniform to hook her arms back to his.

She surveyed her class as everyone made their way inside the place. The boy in the back looked as though he was ready to fall sleep where he stood. There was a boy munching happily on his chips as the blonde haired girl beside him rolled her eyes in dismay.

"ohh" and "ahhs" ,were heard as people pushed to see the big whale in the window.

"You can walk around the place, but don't stray too far." Their teacher called out as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a book to read. Not paying attention to his class as he sat down and was immersed into the book.

"How boring.." , the boy in the back who looked ready to pass out said.

"Stop chewing so loud Chouji!"

"I can't help it, Ino"

"Annoying", a low voice beside her said as she glanced at the boy she was paired up with. His eyes caught hers and he glared her way. She looked away only to glance back and see him still glaring her.

'This was going to be great.'

Authors Note: So I'm back after a long time of not writing anything. I'm thinking of finishing my other stories and writing new ones. Sorry for the long absence. Anyway, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

Italics- Thoughts

Song: Rolling In The Deep "Adele'

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

She could make out blurry images as her eyes began to slowly open. Her head began to throb as she leaned on her elbows to get herself to sit up. The room was plain with white walls, a small cot in which she was laying on, cabinets, a medium sized refrigerator, and a desk at the corner that had a metal name plate that read 'Nurse Anko.' Various posters littered the walls that held CPR instructions, eye exams, and health standards.

Her mind went blank as to how she managed to get herself here. She couldn't remember what had happened except that she was looking at some sea otters and she had thought they looked adorable especially when they titled their head as if they understood what she was saying to them. She could remember reaching her hand down to pet one and then everything went dark.

Suddenly the door burst open startling her from her thoughts as a woman with dark purple hair and gray eyes emerged. She was of median height but she still managed to look intimidating as she had a scowl in place and hands on her hips as she surveyed the area. Her eyes fell on her as she regarded her with interest and strode over to where she was.

She could make out her features clearly as the bed shifted and she found herself face to face with this intimidating woman. She had heard rumors regarding Konoha's school nurse that revolved around her being mean and tough. But as she looked at her now she only saw this woman in her early twenties that had fair skin and was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of slacks. She didn't appear to be mean, intimidating yes, but mean no.

The nurse's hand reached out to touch her forehead as she lightly touched the bump on her head.

"You hit your head pretty hard', she murmured as her hands retreated. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of ice. She walked back over to her and handed her the bag.

Hinata placed the bag of ice on her bump as her headache slowly began to reside. She began to stand up looking around for her shoes. That's when she noticed she wasn't in her regular uniform. Her uniform normally consisted of a large sweater with the button up shirt peaking out and a tie that was clipped on with a plaid skirt and knee high stockings. But this uniform was tight and she wasn't wearing her sweater that was like a safety blanket for her. The plaid skirt barely reached her mid thighs and as much as she tried to pull on the button up shirt to make it larger it was to no avail.

"Problem?" the nurse asked as she surveyed her discomfort.

"T-The u-uniform i-i-s," her stutter emerged in her state as she found herself dreading going back to class.

"It's the only one we had," reclaimed the nurse "it was either that or your wet clothes and I doubt you'd want to get sick."

Hinata shook her head and currently forgot about her state of undress. Questions began to form in her head as she tried to think back to what happened again.

"H-how?" she managed to croak out.

"You fell when you were at the aquarium."

"A-and?" she forced herself to say pressing for more information from the purple haired nurse.

"This young man with red hair" Hinata could feel as though the words were slowly coming out of the nurse's mouth as she processed what she had just uttered. "and green eyes carried you here after you came back fro-"

A young man with red hair, who did she know that had red hair?

A young man with red hair and green eyes.

Gaara, the name came to mind but she brushed it away. He was the last person that would carry her to the nurse's office. He didn't even know her or like her for that matter.

But then who else had those features that were unmistakable.

Her eyes widened as she began to recall the earlier events that led her here. She was reaching her hand out to pet one of the sea otters her other hand was holding onto the fence keeping herself still as she perched herself nearer to the water.

In the background there were noises that she had tuned out. They were becoming increasingly louder as they got closer to her. She could feel someone bumping into her from the back as her head banged onto the fence and then the sensation of cold water surrounding her. There was a figure that was swimming towards her reaching out their fingers to grasp her hand as red hair was all she could make out before her eyelids began to drift close.

He had saved her, **Gaara**, the most unlikely of people.

Hinata could feel her head spinning at the new information the nurse regarded her with a calm look as she stood there with the bag of ice in hand.

"I'll write your teacher a note for your next class."

She didn't hear her; she was still reeling from what she had previously heard.

'Gaara, the misfit, outcast, had **saved** her.' It was like a chant as the words replayed itself over and over again in her head.

The nurse handed her the note and her shoes that were lying on the floor and ushered her out the door. The door closed with a loud bang as she jumped up and broke from her reverie.

Putting the shoes on she walked across the hallway feeling disorientated and tried to think of where her next class would be.

"Lost?" a deep voice questioned as she squeaked and turned around to face the young man with dark raven hair that was distinctively familiar. She had seen him before in her classes he was always with the loud blonde and pink haired girl attached to his arm.

He was wearing a scowl on his face as he regarded her taking a few steps he was by her side in an instant taking in her appearance. She could feel a blush working itself up to her cheeks as he glanced at her face. There was something unnerving the way his black eyes looked at her as if she was insignificant in his eyes. She didn't like it, she never managed to cross paths with this boy and she wished she hadn't.

"I hope the idiot didn't render you stupid." His cool voice remarked as he smirked at her reaction. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Choosing to stay silent instead because it was better to not say anything than to say something mean that was what she was taught by her mother.

"I guess he did."

She didn't like him not one bit. She began to walk past him as her dark hair moved behind her. Holding a frown she was almost passed him when his deep velvety voice stopped her.

"It's the other way, stupid." His voice held a hint of annoyance and amusement.

He was teasing her, playing with her, scratch that she **really** didn't like him.

Spinning on her heel she turned and began to walk the other way around. A light blush made its way toward her face at her embarrassment.

She regarded him as he just stood there seeming to contemplate something on his mind.

"Y-Your not going to class?' She didn't know why she asked him that after she had concluded to put him under the category of people she didn't like.

"No" and then he added as an afterthought, "I have other things to do." He brushed past her with hands in his pocket and proceeded to leave her there.

* * *

><p>She managed to get to class with no farther incidents as she opened the door to her biology class and handed the teacher over the note from the nurse. Professor Yuhi nodded as she proceeded with her lecture on the study of plants and how they could be used for medicinal purposes as well.<p>

Taking her usual spot in the back she glanced around the room to spot the blonde haired girl and pink haired biting on their nails as their eyes would shift from the professor to the door as if they were waiting for the dark haired boy she came across before. The boy with the shades and afro was casually resting his head on his hand as he scribbled notes with the other. The loud blonde haired boy was seated on the back on the other side he would throw her apologetic looks trying to capture her gaze but she would turn her head the other way to face the window.

Facing the window she took in the luscious scenery tall trees fluttered with sakura blossoms and flowers scattered around the school's campus. Straining her eyes she could make out a figure in one of the trees. Edging herself closer to the window she was a flash of red hair and then someone leaning onto one of the branches. Her heart began to thud as she saw Gaara was the one there.

She had to say something to him, he had helped her, and no matter what she had heard of him she had to gather the courage to thank him. It was the least she could do. Facing forward she clenched her hands in determination willing herself to go through with it.

The bell sounded as students began to stand from their desks and shuffle out the door. She glanced back at the window to catch a glimpse of Gaara, only to see that he was gone.

"Hey!" a loud energetic voice called out to her as he stood over her desk and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

She blinked at that, sorry for what? From what she knew he hadn't done anything to her that would cause him to apologize.

"For earlier I bumped into you when we were at the trip today." Suddenly it all made sense the earlier words from the dark brooding boy.

"Oh" was all she could manage to make out.

"I could understand if you are pissed off at me." He said his voice dropping down an octave as he dropped his hands from behind his head and out of nowhere grabbed her hands. In a pleading gesture he rubbed her knuckles and glanced at her with wide blue eyes. "But I am really sorry."

"I-it's o-okay." Hinata whispered softly embarrassed by the way the blonde was touching her so intimately when she had not even spoken to him until today. At her response his eyes only widened farther and softened as a warm bright smile was directed her way.

She couldn't breathe, her heart was clenching, and warm butterflies swirled in her stomach. The smile he gave her was gorgeous, serene even.

"Thanks" he said as he seemed to be thinking of something, "Umm"

He wanted to know her name, someone wanted to know her name.

"H-hinata."

"Thanks Hinata!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her forward to hug her. She was pressed against his chest as the smell of ramen was strangely prominent.

She honestly couldn't breathe. This was too much for her she could feel her heart rate racing.

"Naruto!" a girls voice shouted as he instantly backed away from her and turned to face the voice. "Stop harassing her!"

"Sakura!" he exclaimed with glee as he walked over to the door and tried to hug her. She sidestepped him and pulled her button up shirt to her elbows before she whacked him at the back of the head.

"Please excuse this idiot." She remarked to Hinata as she dragged him out the room. Finally alone in the classroom she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Hinata reached her locker and spun the lock around to put in the locker combination. She had no luck finding Gaara after school had ended and promised to thank him the next day. She hoped she wouldn't chicken out since she couldn't do it today. Grabbing her jacket and messenger bag she headed out the door of the school to her home.<p>

A light breeze hit her as she opened the school's doors and she shuffled on her jacket buttoning it up to the top as she walked down the stairs.

She could make out a couple of students still at the school waiting for their parents to pick them up. She would have to walk home today seeing as if her older cousin couldn't pick her up because he was busy with work.

Grabbing the strap of her messenger bag she pulled it over her shoulder so that it wouldn't keep from falling off her shoulders. She began to walk away from the school's campus and tried to remember the way home from her cousin's directions.

He told her to take a right on this street, a left, a right, another left, and then walk straight down until she saw her home.

That wasn't too hard. She was sure she wouldn't get lost. After all the trouble her cousin did so she wouldn't get lost such as going out his way to write down the directions just in case she did.

She pulled on the zipper from her messenger bag and rummaged for the directions. She began to frantically start to look for it when it wasn't in the spot she thought she had put it in.

Hinata stopped walking and looked over the other pockets from her bag only to come up empty. It wasn't there.

A sense of panic started to overcome her as she looked at the street trying to make out where she was. There was no need to panic she kept telling herself she could just remember what her cousin had told her.

He had said to take a right, a left, another left, a right, and then walk straight home. She was sure that's what he said or was it that he said to take a left, right, left, and then walk straight home?

Worry started to bubble in her as she tried to recall her cousin's words. She couldn't believe she had managed to lose her cousins directions and forget what he had said. She was such an utter failure no wonder her father seemed to think so.

Wringing her head down, she bit her lip from trembling, trying to stop herself from crying. She was hopeless. She could never do anything right, a simple task was even too har-

Before she could continue her train of thought a voice broke in.

"Lost?" a cold voice questioned, it was the second time today she had heard those words. Looking up to the source of the voice her eyes began to widen at the boy who stood before her. He was tall much taller than herself as he was about a head taller than her. He stood there with his arms crossed, red hair sweeping over his forehead as it lightly moved by the breeze.

Green eyes rimmed with black stared at her as if he was examining her or trying to find out if she was even significant to be his prey.

"Y-Yes!" she yelled out surprising herself by the loudness and wincing as he narrowed his eyes at her.

He walked quickly past her and turned his head slightly to look at her. "Well" he said his voice edged with annoyance. "Coming?"

"Ah yes!" she scurried over to him as he walked briskly leaving her to follow him.

She realized she hadn't even thanked him yet for before and here he was helping her again. This boy that she knew nothing about except rumors about was helping her. Thoughts about how monstrous, murderous, and dangerous this boy was vanished from her head. She could only think of him as a person that managed to rescue her when she needed it the most. He wasn't bad. Misunderstood yes, but bad no.

**She was wrong about him. **

A sudden thought occurred to her; she wanted to be his friend. She wanted to understand him to help him the way he was helping her.

Reaching out her hand she tried to grasp his fingers only for him to yank his hand away roughly. This wasn't like her to be this forward but she wanted to convey to him that she wasn't scared of him. Not anymore.

Instead she took a deep breath and said, "G-gaara"

She lightly cursed herself for the stutter.

"Thank you." She whispered hoping that her words were reached him even though he was a few steps ahead. His back tensed for a brief second and she knew he had heard her.

_Is it possible for us to be friends?_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I know, I kept postponing updating this story. At first I forgot about it, and then I had originally written about five pages. I was going to update it but I didn't save it correctly so it wasn't on my USB. Afterwards, I was going rewrite the chapter I lost but the more I thought about it, I didn't like it. So I changed this whole chapter. Overall, I like it better than the other one I came up with. I hope the characters weren't too off from the original. If they are please let me know. If there is any questions please feel free to ask, flames, constructive criticisms are always welcome. Sorry, for the wait and my grammar.<p> 


End file.
